Take To The Skies 1: A Little Time Out
by Higuchimon
Summary: [au: wings] In a peaceful moment, Daisuke and V-mon go on a trip through the skies of the Digital World.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** A Little Time Out  
 **Characters:** Daisuke  & V-mon  
 **Word Count:** 647|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Digimon Partners Boot Camp, prompt #1, stars; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B, #56, write a fic with no dividers; Written for the Word Counts Set Boot Camp, #30, 647 words  
 **Notes:** This is set in the same world as **Gift of Flight** , but before those events.  
 **Summary:** In a peaceful moment, Daisuke and V-mon go on a trip through the skies of the Digital World.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Daisuke asked, glancing from where V-mon rested in his arms to the star-filled skies above them. He knew it wasn't completely safe to do this here, but he hated trying to fly in the city. The smog got to him and there were too many buildings that kept getting in his way. Some Fliers didn't mind that. Daisuke did, especially since he now knew a better place he could spread his wings.

"I'm ready!" V-mon declared, paws clinging tightly to Daisuke's arms. Daisuke grinned, then pushed himself up, wings spreading outward to catch the wind.

There wasn't anything like flying. There was even less anything like it when one flew under the stars. Daisuke enjoyed soccer for fun, but flying? Flying was what he'd been born to do.

"Oh, wow!" V-mon squealed, tightening his grip. "You're fast!"

"Lots of practice!" Daisuke flapped his wings harder. He'd been told over and over that he needed to restrain himself; he was still growing, and if he pushed to hard, he could hurt himself. He listened only to the point where he didn't break his wings. But a good ache after a wonderful flight? That didn't bother him at all.

His eyes darted back and forth as he flew, poking his head through the clouds at one point. He could be careless, but he tried hard never to be too stupid. He knew that the Digimon Kaiser's slaves could be anywhere. He'd never hidden what he was, but the thought of what the Kaiser might try while he was alone worried him. So he always watched out for any spies.

So far so good now, though. He darted every way he could, playing tag with the clouds and skimming over lakes that shone back the light of the stars and moon. V-mon's laughter echoed all around, mirrored by his own. This was everything that made him love flying so much, the freedom, the glory, being able to race along like the wind. He never could grasp how those who weren't Fliers managed their groundbound lives.

Well, that wasn't something he had to worry about anyway. He could fly. He was flying. He was flying with his best friend, his Digimon partner, and he couldn't imagine how this could get any better.

Oh, wait, there was one way. He nudged V-mon as they flew along. "Hey, you don't really know what you're going to evolve into, right?"

"Right," V-mon agreed, tilting his head back to look up at Daisuke. They hadn't really talked about this a whole lot, except for Daisuke wanting him to evolve into something like Angemon.

"So, what do you say when you _do_ evolve, and if you can fly when you do… we go flying together? Not like now, not that this isn't good, but..." Daisuke thought he lost his train of thought somewhere in there. V-mon seemed to grab onto it pretty well, though.

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" And it really did, to both of them. To cut through the wind and brush fingers on the leaves of the trees together, to dance with the wind and bask in the light of sun, moon, and stars.

Daisuke didn't stay there as long as he really wanted to. The longer they were there, the more chances for the Kaiser to find them and make everything go haywire.

Silent as a leaf falling, he landed next to the television portal. He didn't stay silent for long, stumbling over his own feet, and having to muffle the words that wanted to spill out. He fumbled out his D-3 and returned them to the human world with all due speed, tired and relaxed all at the same time. They both wanted a snack and to sleep, the sooner the better.

In the Digital World, a silent human figure watched from the shadows and smiled in satisfaction.

 **The End**


End file.
